


going down so deep, the river's going to weep

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, based on dan’s cursed use of the words ‘wet’ and ‘democracy’ in the same sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan’s wet for democracy
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	going down so deep, the river's going to weep

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been awake since 330 and this is the result. not beta’d and probably doesn’t make sense but enjoyyyyy

Their door had barely shut behind them before Dan was all over Phil.

He gave a surprised huff against where Dan’s lips were greedily pressing against his. “What’s gotten into you?” 

Dan shrugged, moving his attention to the sharp line of Phil’s jaw. “Just like it when you state your opinion.”

They had been in the taxi on the way home from voting when Dan got the notification for Phil’s insta story. He’d taken the picture, and shouldn’t have really been that surprised that Phil posted it, but he was.

He thought back to the last few years and the hesitance Phil always felt with sharing his opinions. He always tried his best to include everyone and make sure he wasn’t alienating anyone, but things were a little different now.

Phil was still kind and thoughtful about others, because that’s just who he was, but he’d changed. He didn’t shy away from telling his honest opinion about something anymore. He’d started sharing more and being more decisive about things that _Phil_ thought and wanted, not what he thought everyone else wanted to hear.

In a word, he was more confident in himself and boy, did that do things for Dan.

-

They made their way to the bedroom slowly, due to Dan’s refusal to stop kissing and Phil’s inability to walk a straight line without tripping, but once they were in, Dan didn’t feel like wasting anymore time.

He pushed Phil gently on the bed and dropped to his knees. Phil made a high pitched grown from above Dan as he carefully extracted his dick from his jeans.

Phil was only semi hard, being thirty-two and only being kissed so far, but it didn’t take more than a few firm stokes for him to be hard as a rock in Dan’s hand.

“Fuck,” he choked out as Dan started swallowing around him. 

Dan had a big mouth, an oral fixation and a deep seated need to please, so blow jobs were right up there among his other favorite things (including but not limited to caramel macchiatos, binge watching bad tv and getting fucked).

He hadn’t been sucking long, but after a moment, he felt Phil tugging on the collar of the jacket he hadn’t bothered taking off.

“What’s up?” He asked.

Going by the fucked out look on Phil’s face and the dull throb of his lips, Dan was sure he looked absolutely debauched, but he followed the firm pull until he was hovering over Phil and they were making out again.

“Get undressed. Wanna blow you too,” he panted as his uncoordinated fingers tried to undo the button of Dan’s jeans.

“Fuck, okay.”

He moved away from the bed and started stripping out of his clothes as fast as he could. Phil pulled himself off the bed and shed his own clothing just as eagerly.

Once they were both naked and had separated from another make out session, because apparently they couldn’t go a whole thirty seconds without touching, Phil laid back down and Dan throw a leg over him to straddle his chest.

It took a little bit of adjusting until they were both comfortable and situated, but _fuck_ it was worth it.

Dan had always loved sucking cock but it wasn’t among Phil’s top favorite things, so him wasting no time and immediately slobbering on Dan’s cock was enough to almost have him coming right away. Phil didn’t have a ton of technique, but god did he make it up with enthusiasm.

“I’m close,” Dan whined, taking a moment to catch his breath, resting his face against Phil’s thigh.

“Good, want you to come.” Phil’s voice was muffled because he was trying to talk and suck at the same time, and that really shouldn’t have made Dan as turned on as it did.

He went back to work, doubling his efforts to get Phil across the finish line before he had his orgasm and was essentially useless.

Phil’s hips bucked up into Dan’s throat of their own accord as he gave a particularly enthusiastic suck and a choked noise left his throat that had them both gasping as they came into each other’s mouth.

Once the feeling had returned to his legs, Dan got up and pulled Phil into their en-suite bathroom to clean up and brush their teeth.

It wasn’t even close to being time for bed, but it was unspoken that they would take a quick nap before going about the rest of their day. 

Phil pulled Dan towards him, maneuvering him until he was pleased with the position. Dan let it happen, because Phil was the more particular sleeper between the two, and he also was still feeling pliant and loose limbed from coming.

“Is this a new kink of yours?” Phil laughed quietly into Dan’s shoulder where his face was nuzzled. “Are you gonna drag me into a room every time I state an opinion?”

Dan made an annoyed noise but squeezed the arm around his waist. “Don’t get a big head Lester. Or should I say, a bigger head.”

There were fingers digging in his ribs before he’d even finished the sentence and their quick nap turned into some sort of tickling/wrestling match that left them both exhausted and a little turned on, even though there was no way they were getting it up again that soon.

“I love you and your opinions,” Dan told him quietly, once they’d chilled out and had gone back to spooning.

Phil hummed sleepily and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Me and my opinions love you too.”

Dan snorted and had a reply on the tip of his tongue, but decided to let sleep drag him down into its welcome grip instead.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/189645759686/going-down-so-deep-the-rivers-going-to-weep)


End file.
